


The Long Ride Home

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Edging, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: After a birthday out on the town with your boyfriend Noctis and his friends, he's had too much to drink and has Ignis drive you both back to his apartment. Noctis is aware of Ignis' silent crush on you and decides to see how far he can push his best friend's buttons...and yours.





	The Long Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_addi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my darling friend Addi. Love you girlie.

The dark of night fell faster than you realized, time speeding by as you spent the evening with your boyfriend Noctis, and his retinue of friends at a local dive bar. It was lucky for you all that the Crown Prince of Lucis was rarely recognized out in public so you all could spend time together doing ‘commoner’ things. Gladio drank heavily, and as usual, didn’t even show it. Ignis abstained from drinking, much like yourself. Prompto and Noctis, however, drank not quite so much as Gladio, but they were completely sloshed.

The evening began as a semi-private birthday party for yourself but ended up turning into the 'Noctis and Prompto Show’ as they leaned on each other and swapped jokes and shitty stand-up routines. Even though their antics would get them booed off any stage in Eos, you always laughed at their jokes, even as crude and lewd some of them could be.

You checked your phone and realizing how late it was, reluctantly told the boys that they needed to break up the party for the night. Prompto whined at being forcibly separated from Noctis and Gladio promised to get the rowdy blond home safely. Noctis, however, had no such qualms at being separated from Prompto’s grip, sidling up behind you and nuzzling his face into the back of your neck.

“Iiiiiggyyyy,” he whined into your shoulder, “Take us hooooome…”

Ignis rolled his eyes good-naturedly but nodded. “As you wish, Noct.” Both you and Ignis, being the only sober members of your shrunken retinue, guided the drunk and stumbling Noctis to his car, making sure he didn’t hit his head on the roof as he slid in the back. You moved to sit in the passenger’s seat but quick as a flash, Noct had you about the waist and dragged you into the backseat of the car, pulling you into his lap and continuing to nuzzle into your neck.

“Seatbelts please, Noctis,” Ignis chided as he started the car and began driving towards Noctis’ apartment. “We don’t want to have the Crown Prince of Lucis in the headlines for flying out of a car in an accident now, do we?”

Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis in the rearview mirror and muttered, “Not so long as you drive as impeccably as you normally do Specs.” With that, he launched himself at you, pinning you to your seat. “Let’s have some fun, Y/N. It’s your birthday and you deserve to be lavished upon…” he murmured, tongue poking out to trace the shell of your ear and sending shivers down your spine.

Panicked, you glanced at Ignis through the rearview mirror, your eyes widened from surprise and sudden lust. “Noctis,” you hissed, “Not in front of Ig-mmrph!!” Noctis caught your lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately thrusting into your mouth and teasing along your own. Your muffled cries of protest quickly turned into suppressed moans of pleasure at the way Noctis worked your body. His hands glided along your sides, teasing your skin right under the hem of your shirt, raising gooseflesh in the process.

“Noctis,” you murmured between breaths as he ghosted his lips over the line of your jaw and down the tendons on your neck, biting and sucking in turn. “Noct, why are you always such a tease?”

You could feel the smirk grace his lips as he continued his line of marks onto your shoulder and collarbone. “Because for one - you make such cute noises when I tease. And two - I like to rile Ignis up, especially since I know he likes you too.” You moved to protest but Noctis latched his mouth to a particularly sensitive spot on your collarbone, biting down hard and drawing out loud, lewd noises from your throat.

Eyes flashed open and looked over to the rearview mirror and you locked gazes with Ignis, who was staring back at you both, blown pupils the only outward sign of Noctis’ ministrations on you affecting him. You don’t know how long your gazes were locked together but the loud blare of a horn blasted by you and the car swerved slightly, Ignis’ gaze wrenched from yours as he went back to focusing on the road.

Noctis pouted, eyes flashing as he dislodged himself from your neck. “Oi Iggy, eyes forward,” he commanded before immediately swooping down to capture your lips again.

Ignis was…uncomfortably aroused and fighting to keep his gaze on the road and both hands on the wheel. But as all good drivers knew, you had to keep your eyes on every side of the car, and that meant looking into the rearview mirror every few moments. And whenever he gazed back to the cars behind him, his eyes inadvertently would flit down to watch his liege, his friend, his brother, drawing noises out of you, the only woman he’d loved.

But you were in a committed relationship with Noctis - nothing could ever happen between you and Ignis. His loyalty to Noctis ran far too deep to ever do anything to endanger his happiness anyway. However, the throbbing in the tent of his pants grew exponentially with each moan and lewd noise Noctis drew out of you. Screwing his face up, he attempted to ignore the noises from behind him and focus on the road - easier said than done.

Noctis’ wandering hands finally made their way under your shirt, one moving to rest on your abdomen, the other groping an ample breast through your bra, the nipple peaking under his touch. You arched your back, sliding slightly on the leather seats to the point where the apex of your thighs met Noctis’ knee braced on the seats. The combined sensations of Noctis’ hands finally fully meeting bare skin and your heat finding his muscular thigh made a breathy moan leave your throat again, hips arching up and rutting against his leg.

“Feeling needy, my princess?” Noctis purred, lips still tracing your throat and shoulders. You whined in assent and the hand resting on your stomach sneaking down under the band of your skirt and tights. Hips twitching up, you tried to force Noctis’ hand to delve deeper but he stopped and pulled his hand back up, tracing random patterns on your skin, chuckling as you whined. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he breathed in your ear, the gooseflesh rising again on your skin.

“I’ll give you a choice,” Noctis said in a suggestive tone. “Either I make you cum with my mouth, but you have to wait until we get back home, or…,” he chuckled again. “Or, you can cum 0n my cock, but you have to do it here and now.” Your eyebrows raised, your gaze apprehensively flitting over to the rearview mirror, once again meeting Ignis’ eyes.

You’d always suspected Ignis’ silent crush on you, but hearing it from Noctis, and now seeing it confirmed in the darkness of his normally soft green eyes made it all the more awkward…and all the more arousing that you were being ravaged by Noctis in front of him. While Ignis wasn’t your usual type, he was very attractive in a refined sort of way and in another life, you could imagine falling for him.

But if, and only if Noctis never stepped into your life.

You and Noct had been dating for forever and you couldn’t imagine a future without him in it.

Dragged back to reality by Noctis’ hand squeezing your breast hard, you arched into the touch and closed your eyes, breaking eye contact with Ignis. “I’m still waiting, Y/N. Make your choice.”

You quickly debated in your head as you felt your core tighten and release, slick coating your folds and likely soaking your panties. You’d always preferred to keep your sexual proclivities to the bedroom or a well-hidden alleyway if Noctis was feeling lecherous, so waiting until you got home with Noctis was appealing for your more private side. However, you were unsure how far away you were from Noctis’ apartment, only able to see parts of the buildings as the car sped by in the night. And you were very unsure you would be able to hold onto your sanity for the rest of the drive, especially as horny as you were right now.

But that meant fucking Noctis…in Ignis’ presence.

A hand pressed against your clothed sex, once again ripping you out of your reverie and you groaned aloud. “My patience is wearing thin, princess,” Noctis growled, invading your personal bubble as he leaned into your ear. “ _Make. Your. Choice._ ”

Your squeak turned into a high pitched moan, once again eyes meeting Ignis’ in the rearview mirror.  _OH FUCK IT ALL!_

“Your cock, Noctis! Your cock. Please, Astrals above, I need you inside me NOW!” you nearly screamed, surprised at how needy you sounded.

Noctis smirked and glanced back to Ignis, noting he was still periodically staring back in the rearview mirror. “Good choice, Y/N.” With a feral growl, Noctis flipped your skirt up and grasped the crotch of your pantyhose, tearing a hole in them with a loud rip. You stared down at him, both turned on and slightly terrified by this animalistic side of your boyfriend. With deft hands that moved faster than they should have if he were as drunk as he appeared beforehand, Noctis yanked at his leather belt, unbuckling it, unbuttoning his pants, and shoving both his pants and his boxers down far enough to release his engorged cock from its confines. You gaped slightly at the angry purpled head, far darker and profusely leaking precum, looking far more aroused than you’d ever seen his member before.

A calloused finger lifted your chin to meet his silver-blue gaze, as his other hand guided his cock to slide up and down your panties. “This is what you do to me, Y/N,” Noctis murmured as you shivered, his other hand shoving your panties to the side, the heat of his cock burning against your own heated sex as he slid it against your bare cunt.

You whined as his thumb barely grazed over your clit, begging, “Noctis, please, I need you now!”

With a wicked smirk, Noctis placed a gentle kiss on the corner of your lips. “Well now…who am I to deny the birthday girl what she wants?” And with that, he plunged his cock into your heat, your walls accommodating his size and length easily and with no resistance, aided by both your arousal and his.

You let out a shriek of surprise and pain, which then quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as you let your head fall back against the chilled window of the car. Noctis started pistoning into you hard and rough, his cock angled just perfectly to where he was hitting that sweet spot inside you with every stroke. He rolled your shirt up and scrabbled at your bra, pulling it up and exposing your breasts to him. Like a starving man, he descended upon your chest, one hand playing with a breast while his mouth traced the lines and contours of your breasts, kissing and biting and sucking at the soft and supple skin there before finally taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

You clung to him as you moaned, arms wrapping around his shoulders and ankles locking together behind his hips, trapping his hips against your body. Over Noctis’ shoulder, you could see a muscle in Iggy’s jaw twitch, his eyes flitting ever faster between the road and the rearview mirror. Deciding you may as well make the most of the situation, you figured it was okay to be a tease if Noctis was. By pinning Noctis’ hips against yours, he was no longer able to thrust within you, but by swiveling your hips up and down, side to side, and in circular motions, you grind yourself against Noctis’ cock. You moaned right into his ear from the stimulation of his abdomen against your clit and the head of his cock just barely brushing against your g-spot every few thrusts.

You saw the muscle in Ignis’ jaw twitch again and the veins in his neck and forehead slowly became more visible, the strain of Ignis’ ever-perfect self-control fighting against his more…base urges evident in his visage. You’d never thought that voyeurism would become a kink of yours, but with the way the coil in your core continued to contract faster and faster and signaled you were just about to reach your climax, you figured you could get used to this.

Noctis sensed when your walls pulsed and fluttered around his cock that you were about to climax, but you were nowhere near home. With a slight pop, he released your breast, a cheeky smile playing on his plush lips. “Not yet, princess,” he murmured as he unwrapped your legs from around him and he pulled out. You whined and pouted, hating when Noctis got this way. He was the worst kind of tease and lived for edging you again and again and again until he finally allowed you to orgasm. While the result was always worth it, you absolutely  _hated_  the process because you  _just wanted to come_.

Noctis leaned back and sat in the center seat in the back of the car, curling a finger to beckon you over to him. You scrambled over to him, pressing your lips to his desperately. “Please Noctis, just let me come; isn’t it my birthday and you should do what I want?” You straddle your legs over his hips, rocking your cunt against his still-throbbing cock in an attempt to tease him.

The smirk stayed on his face, lips curling at the sides even more as you kissed him feverishly. “Can’t always get what we want, Y/N.” His hands grazed your hips, thumbs rubbing circles at the bony protrusions there as he canted his hips up into your teasing folds. “But, I will give you what you need… _in due time_ ,” he hissed as he thrust up into you again, sheathing himself fully.

You keened and tried to arch back away from Noctis, overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through you as he pounded into your cunt, this new position making him hit your cervix with almost every thrust. He didn’t let you escape from him for long as his arms wrapped around your waist and under one of your arms, wrapping around to the opposite shoulder, pulling you to him, no space left between your bodies. He felt you shudder and clench around him, his thrusts pistoning in and out of you with greater accuracy and force now that he was in control.

In the haze of lust, sweat, and sex enveloping the car, Noctis noted over your shoulder this time, that Ignis was driving with only one hand on the wheel. His right arm seemed to be resting in his lap, but Noctis knew better. I _gnis never took his hand off the wheel unless he was taking a sip of Ebony_. He was always the stickler for proper driving etiquette and that meant hands on the wheel at 10 and 2 at all times. Noctis’ smirk grew again, the wheels of an idea turning in his brain.

Noctis’ latest thrust hit you deeper than ever and you bit back a scream, tears springing to the corners of your eyes. “Noctis,  _please_ , let me come! Astrals above damn you…” you cried out, still held in his iron grip. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts and Noctis stopped, pressing down on your shoulder and pulling on your hips, his cock breaching the furthest reaches of your cunt, the head of his member pulsing against your cervix. You sobbed, walls fluttering once again signaling your impending release. You tried to wiggle your hips and gain some kind of relief from this new kind of pleasure Noctis assaulted you with. But he wouldn’t let you move. Not an inch.

Instead, it was his turn to grind into you, his hips shifting slightly from side to side as he watched you scream and attempt to writhe, but also paying attention to Iggy’s right arm, now moving slightly in an up and down motion.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” you screamed as Noctis’ cock rubbed against your g-spot, walls clenching hard at your approaching climax, back attempting to arch once more. Suddenly, Noctis let go of you and surprised, you fell back, arms flailing until they found the headrests of the seats in front of you. Noctis pulled out once again and you wailed, legs twitching on either side of his hips.

Noctis pulled you in close again, legs spread as you landed on one of his thighs, your mouths desperately devouring each other’s moans. Noctis was desperately close to his own release as well but damn if he didn’t feel bratty tonight. He was able to make you writhe and scream on top of him and make Iggy lose his composure all within the span of a twenty-minute drive back to his apartment.

But they still had some time. And he felt even more devilish than usual, most likely due to Ignis’ presence.

“Y/N, turn around and bend over,” he ordered, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes gracing his features.

You whipped your head around, eyes meeting Iggy’s once again. He broke contact almost immediately, a furious blush rising on his cheeks. You turned back to Noctis, “But what about Iggy?”

Forcibly spinning you around and pressing you down onto your knees, Noctis called out gleefully, “Iggy’s having the time of his life right now, isn’t he?” Confused, you looked back to Ignis and found yourself pushed forward into a doggy style position, the front half of your body now in the front half of the car.

“Noctis, I don’t think this is rig-” you started to complain before your gaze traveled down Ignis’ form. A soft 'oh’ slipped past your lips as you realized that what Noctis was doing to you was affecting Ignis far more than he let on.

And then Noctis thrust into you once more as the realization set in that Ignis was masturbating while Noctis took you over and over again in the back of the car.

Still oversensitive from the last two edging sessions, you nearly came immediately as soon as Noct pounded into your walls. You screwed your eyes shut and turned your face away from Ignis, feeling horrible that your decision had made this moment between the three of you uncomfortable. Fingers threaded through your hair and pulled, making you moan in pleasure even more as the hand guided your head to face Ignis, eyes still closed.

“I want you to watch him, Y/N,” Noctis growled in your ear. “I want you to know just how much you affect both of us.” Noctis’ other hand reached between your core and the center console you were bent over, vigorously rubbing your clit. Your hips twitched and you sobbed in pain and pleasure, eyes fluttering open to see Noct in the corner of your eye, grinning wildly, while the rest of your vision was focused on Ignis’ erect and throbbing cock.

While Noctis’ cock was slightly above average length and thicker than most, Ignis’ cock was longer, thinner, but curved ever so slightly.  It was probably one of the most aesthetically pleasing you’d ever seen in your life (not that you saw many before your relationship with Noctis began) and absently, you wondered how it would feel in your hands, your mouth…and your cunt.

“Ngh,” Noctis grunted from behind you, never once stopping his pounding. “Iggy, how much… _huff_ …longer 'til we get home?” His breathing labored, you could sense Noctis wasn’t too far from his own climax, but he still wanted to make this last as long as possible.

“About two…minutes, Your Highness,” Ignis mumbled, the only signs of exertion being his slightly breathless tone and the light beading of sweat on his brow. His eyes continued flitting between you and the road, his hand pumping slightly faster in tandem with Noct’s increasing tempo.

“Think we can make it…all three of us?” Noctis leaned down, his chest pressed against your back, teeth nibbling the shell of your ear. “No one is allowed to cum until Ignis parks, got it?” His head turned, also watching Ignis’ hand, feeling the devilish smirk on your neck.

You whined pitifully but nodded, nails digging into the console and the leather of the passenger seat as you fought back against your orgasm. You wanted to close your eyes but knew that Noctis would punish you if you dare disobey his order to watch his advisor and friend jack off as he fucked you into oblivion. Beads of precum leaked from the tip and slid down, adding to the natural lubrication smoothing out the motion of Ignis’ right palm against the throbbing organ.

Two minutes felt like a lifetime as Noctis’ cock plowed into you, fingers still rubbing circles directly on your oversensitive clit. You bucked and screamed and thrashed, hands clutching onto anything solid you could grasp. As Ignis turned into the parking garage for the Prince’s apartment complex, your hand landed on his thigh, making him grunt and eyes roll, almost losing control of the car before finding the nearest empty spot and sliding in, finally parking the car as it came to a rest.

“Good job Ignis. And to you as well, my good girl,” Noctis grunted. “Now, come for me.  _Come for your King!_ ”

With another few erratic thrusts, you felt Noctis’ cock throb and shudder within you, each time pressing against the entrance to your womb. And immediately you climbed the precipice, screaming as you crested and fell, your orgasm taking you to new heights. Your nails dug into Ignis’ thigh and just barely audible through your screams and Noctis’ roaring as he painted your inner walls white, you heard a soft sigh and baritone groan from the usually reserved man beside you, a splash of something hot and sticky landing on your hand. You barely noticed as your orgasm kept washing over you in waves, your limbs twitching violently, Noctis pressing quiet kisses to your back and neck, whispering quiet praise in your ear.

When your soul slowly floated back down to Eos, your embarrassment flooded over you, burying your face in your hands. “Ignis, I’m so so sorry,” you mumbled, “You shouldn’t have gotten involved in this and it’s my fault.”

“No apologies needed, Y/N,” Ignis sighed breathlessly, a gentle hand pressing against your hair. “As Noct says: I need to be less…uptight about things. This felt like a…good time to try, as you both seemed to consent to this extremely voyeuristic turn of events.” He let out a wry chuckle and pulled your left hand away from your face. “I need to clean this up as well,” Ignis murmured, referring to the ejaculate on your hand.

Curious, and before Ignis could grab a tissue to clean you up, you brought your hand back to your face and licked at it, the taste not dissimilar to Noctis’ own but slightly more bitter, likely a side-effect of the constant imbibement of caffeine Ignis seemed to inhale. Not completely unpleasant, you decided to clean the rest of your hand off, before realizing both men were staring at you. Ignis’ cock twitched slightly and you felt Noctis, who had slowly grown soft inside you twitch as well.

 _Oh fuck_ , you thought, cunt twitching as well in anticipation.

“Oh by the Six,” Ignis groaned, legs shifting as his cock slowly grew to attention again. “Pardon the vulgarity, but that was fucking hot, Y/N.”

Noctis laughed, pulling out and shifting back into his boxers and pants, lowering your skirt and adjusting your bra and shirt as you sat up. He curled his arms around your waist and rested his head on your right shoulder, looking directly at Ignis.

“Wanna join us for round two?”

“ROUND TWO?!” you screeched. “I’m fucking exhausted, and you start going on about 'round two’; you must be insane!” You playfully shoved at Noctis’ arms, not actually trying to leave his embrace but actively letting him know he was pushing it.

“I know you’re wondering about it; how it would feel to be taken by both me and Iggy. And,” he smiled, kissing your neck again. “It is your birthday; I just want to treat you like the queen you are. You deserve to be spoiled a bit.” Looking back at Ignis, he inclined his head with a quick jerk, “Whatcha say, Iggy? It’s about time you got some.”

Ignis’ blushing came back in full, cheeks reddening violently, but he shifted in his seat to look between the two of you. “If she consents, I wouldn’t say no to the opportunity,” Ignis admitted sheepishly.

Your eyes widened at Ignis’ confession and elbowed Noctis in the ribs at his giggle. After taking a moment to think, you figured you would never get another opportunity to try a threesome, and that was something you’d secretly harbored in your mind for years. With your silent nod, you consented, Noctis whooping from behind you and Ignis’ blush deepening even further.

Noct slid out of the car, dragging you along with him. “Shove your dick back in your pants, Specs. Can’t go walking around with what Titan gave you all willy nilly. And hurry up; we may have all night but I don’t wanna wait that long.” Slamming the car door shut, Noctis grabbed your hand and dragged you to the elevator, Ignis sheepishly hurrying behind, walking awkwardly with the second erection of the night tucked back into his pants. Noctis pressed the button for his floor with gusto, bouncing from one foot to another, hands wandering all over your skin as you felt his release start to drip down your thighs.

Looking between Noctis’ obvious glee and Ignis’ awkward, but genuine smile, you wondered what would come after this evening. But frankly, all that needed to come right now was the three of you a second time.

In hindsight, you would realize that not once did you taste alcohol on Noctis’ tongue through the whole ordeal.


End file.
